<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And Now for Something Completely Different by malec_4ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582056">And Now for Something Completely Different</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever'>malec_4ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new AU!Magnus drops in on Max and his father.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/905628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Favorite Malec Stories, Shadowhunters321</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It would seem as if I need to juggle a couple of WiPs for me to be happy. (Besides the SPN one, I mean) This popped into my head as I was trying to figure out an issue with <strong>Max's Visitors</strong>.</p>
<p>A new AU!Magnus shows up in the loft, but he isn't like any of the other Magnuses that Max and his fathers have met.</p>
<p>Enjoy.</p>
<p>xxxxxxxxxxxxx</p>
<p>Max is playing Freecell on his laptop as Magnus works on the daily crossword puzzle.</p>
<p>Magnus looks at his son and smiles, "Next week is your birthday."</p>
<p>Max nods absently as he continues to play, "I know, Poppa."</p>
<p>"So what do you want?"</p>
<p>"Same as last year."</p>
<p>"Last year is when you started your 'adventures'."</p>
<p>"Uh huh."</p>
<p>"And all you wanted was 'permission' to go into our past."</p>
<p>"Uh huh."</p>
<p>"So, I'm a bit confused, blueberry, what exactly do you want <em>this</em> year?"</p>
<p>Max smiles at his father, "A continuation of your and Daddy's permission."</p>
<p>Magnus laughs, "I doubt there is anything you missed."</p>
<p>Max shrugs, "Maybe, maybe not. I got sidetracked by the other worlds, so there's a chance I missed something."</p>
<p>"Are you sure that's all you want?"</p>
<p>Max nods, "Yes, Poppa."</p>
<p>"Okay. I'm sure Daddy won't say 'no'."</p>
<p>Max giggles, "He already said 'yes'."</p>
<p>"When?"</p>
<p>"Yesterday, when I asked him."</p>
<p>"When did you ask him?"</p>
<p>"When you visited Catarina after dinner."</p>
<p>"You waited until I left to talk to your father?"</p>
<p>"Not really. We were watching <strong>Helpless</strong> on tv. It's the Buffy episode where she loses her powers on her birthday. I guess it reminded Daddy about my birthday and he asked what I wanted."</p>
<p>Magnus nods, "And that is when he 'renewed' his permission?"</p>
<p>Max grins, "Yes."</p>
<p>"He didn't mention anything about it to me, when I got home."</p>
<p>"He forgot?"</p>
<p>"Possible. Okay, I guess that's settled."</p>
<p>Max nods, "Yes it is, Poppa."</p>
<p>Magnus laughs as he picks his pen up and returns to the puzzle, "You want a cake?"</p>
<p>Max giggles, "Of course."</p>
<p>"The usual?"</p>
<p>"Yes, please."</p>
<p>Magnus laughs. A portal opens by the sofa, both of them smile as "Magnus" walks into the living room. He coldly glances at Max and Magnus, then looks around. He walks over to the bar and pours scotch into a glass. He stares at Magnus as he drinks.</p>
<p>Magnus raises an eyebrow as he and Max glance at each other. Alarms go off in Magnus' head and he stands up. He slowly walks around the kitchen table, "Hello."</p>
<p>AU!Magnus nods, "Hello indeed." He looks at Max, "He's been quite the busy young man."</p>
<p>Magnus stops, "My son, Max."</p>
<p>AU!Magnus gestures with the empty glass, "And this is where you and your <em><strong>ShadowHunter</strong></em> husband live."</p>
<p>"That's not a question."</p>
<p>"No, it isn't. Does your husband know who your father is?"</p>
<p>Magnus glares at his double, "No he doesn't."</p>
<p>Max looks from AU!Magnus to his father, "Poppa?"</p>
<p>"Not now, Max." He returns his attention to his double, "Why are you here?"</p>
<p>"Not sure really. I was bored and wanted to see what was out there. Imagine my surprise to see so many other worlds where I'm <em><strong>you</strong></em>."</p>
<p>Magnus tenses, "Meaning what?"</p>
<p>AU!Magnus gestures with the glass, "Living here. Using my magic for good. Having a family." He sneers as he refills the glass.</p>
<p>Magnus stops Max from saying anything with a raised hand. Max sighs. He taps on the laptop's keyboard then starts typing.</p>
<p>Magnus nods, "Okay, you saw all that, but why are you <em><strong>here</strong></em>?"</p>
<p>"Oh I wanted to see it for my own eyes. I wanted to see 'me' in this environment. To ask 'me' how it feels to be 'good'."</p>
<p>"It feels great to be good, now leave."</p>
<p>AU!Magnus coldly laughs, "Not so fast, my friend." He finishes his drink then gestures at Max with the empty glass, "What pleasure does he get from doing good?"</p>
<p>Max holds his tongue as he glares at the screen and continues to type.</p>
<p>Magnus narrows his eyes, "Max is a romantic and he likes seeing Alec and I together. So he goes to those other worlds and puts things right."</p>
<p>"Right? By changing history?"</p>
<p>Magnus takes a deep breath, "Alexander and I are meant to be together. We are soulmates. Therefore Max is correcting things not changing history."</p>
<p>Once again, AU!Magnus coldly laughs, "Soulmates? A DownWorlder and a ShadowHunter? Nonsense."</p>
<p>Magnus shrugs, "Nevertheless, it is true."</p>
<p>"So what are you here besides being a ShadowHunter's <em>consort</em>?"</p>
<p>Magnus takes another deep breath, "I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn."</p>
<p>AU!Magnus laughs, "Whoopee. High Warlock sounds fancy but I'm not impressed."</p>
<p>Max blurts out, "What are you?"</p>
<p>AU!Magnus smiles at him, "Well, my blue son, I'm the Crown Prince of Edom."</p>
<p>Max's jaw drops as he stares at his father. Magnus closes his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>-tbc-</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>xxxxxxxxxxxxx</p>
<p>Like it? Hate it?</p>
<p>Hate ME because I stopped?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AU!Magnus tells Max and Magnus about himself and his world.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evil Magnus is in the house, or loft as the case may be.</p>
<p>Enjoy.</p>
<p>xxxxxxxxxxx</p>
<p>AU!Magnus chuckles to himself as he refills the glass.</p>
<p>Max continues to stare at his father as Magnus slowly opens his eyes. He glares at his double, "You had your fun, now leave."</p>
<p>AU!Magnus smiles, "Oh, I'm just getting started. Where's hubby?"</p>
<p>Magnus' cat eyes flare, "I won't let you hurt Alexander." Out the corner of his eye, he sees Max quickly get to his feet.</p>
<p>AU!Magnus looks from Magnus to Max, "I said nothing about harming him, but your reaction is interesting." He empties the glass.</p>
<p>Magnus takes a deep breath, regains control of his glamour and faces his son, "Max, Asmodeus is the demon that impregnated my mother."</p>
<p>Max glances at AU!Magnus then slowly sits down. He taps on the keyboard, "I remember from my classes in the Institute, he's a Greater Demon."</p>
<p>AU!Magnus laughs, "Classes in the Institute? Are you saying that a warlock child was taught in a ShadowHunter Institute?"</p>
<p>Magnus nods, "Yes, when he was younger. Then he went to a mundane school."</p>
<p>"This just gets better and better."</p>
<p>Magnus rolls his eyes then looks at his son, "Yes, Max. My father is a Prince of Hell."</p>
<p>Max nods, "Why doesn't Daddy know?"</p>
<p>AU!Magnus smiles, "Yes, Magnus, why have you kept your lineage from hubby?"</p>
<p>Magnus glares at his double, then faces his son, "At first I was scared of his reaction so I never told him. Over the years, it didn't seem important."</p>
<p>AU!Magnus smiles, "Didn't seem important? Oh Magnus, Father would be so disappointed to hear that he wasn't important to you. He's the reason why you are the 'High Warlock of Brooklyn' in the first place." He laughs.</p>
<p>Max glares at him, "You love to hear yourself talk, don't you."</p>
<p>"Definitely my son."</p>
<p>Max sniffs, "No I'm not. I'm his son." He looks at his father, "I'm sure Daddy wouldn't care."</p>
<p>Magnus nods, "I'm sure you're right."</p>
<p>AU!Magnus rolls his eyes as he refills his glass, "Boring."</p>
<p>"Then leave." AU!Magnus walks to the sofa and sits down. Magnus' eyes narrow, "Don't get comfy, <em><strong>leave</strong></em>."</p>
<p>AU!Magnus smiles, "I want to meet hubby."</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Magnus, let's be civil here. I just want to meet the man that tamed the demon within me, I mean you."</p>
<p>"I'm not tamed. In fact, I'll send your ass back to Edom."</p>
<p>"In front of your son?"</p>
<p>"Max has seen me kill. <em><strong>Max </strong></em>has killed. Do not fuck with us, especially when it comes to Alexander." Max nods.</p>
<p>AU!Magnus sighs, "How many times do I have to say it, I'm not here to harm him. Let's talk about something else. I know, when was the last time you saw Father?"</p>
<p>Magnus pulls out a chair from the table and sits down, "Almost two centuries ago. I suppose you see him every day."</p>
<p>AU!Magnus finishes his drink. He snaps his fingers and the bottle is on the coffee table. He refills the glass, "Actually I killed him a month ago."</p>
<p>Magnus sighs, "Do I want to know why you killed him?"</p>
<p>AU!Magnus shrugs, "Let's say we had a difference of opinion. He gave me an ultimatum and I gave him death."</p>
<p>"And Lilith?"</p>
<p>Max looks up from typing, "She's a Greater Demon too."</p>
<p>Magnus nods, "Yes, she and Father are neighbors of sorts."</p>
<p>AU!Magnus smiles, "Father and I destroyed her a couple of months ago."</p>
<p>"No wonder you were bored."</p>
<p>AU!Magnus shrugs, "It was only the three of us in Edom, now there is only me."</p>
<p>"Demons?"</p>
<p>AU!Magnus sniffs, "ShadowHunters and do-gooders like yourself wiped them out a long time ago."</p>
<p>Max smiles, "Sucks to be you."</p>
<p>"Indeed it would seem to be so."</p>
<p>Magnus nods, "The ShadowHunters must be bored as well?"</p>
<p>AU!Magnus smiles, "Oh no, my friend, the ShadowHunters no longer exist. Once they finished off all the demons and they finally banished Father and Lilith to Edom for good, they gave up their runes and became mundanes."</p>
<p>"When?"</p>
<p>"Some twenty years ago."</p>
<p>"And the Institutes?"</p>
<p>AU!Magnus coldly smiles, "Most of them we destroyed."</p>
<p>Max's eyes narrow, "With ShadowHunters inside?"</p>
<p>"Yes, those foolish enough to think their wards would protect them from us, were deadly mistaken. The wards didn't protect the buildings themselves."</p>
<p>Magnus' cat eyes flare, "The New York Institute?"</p>
<p>"I destroyed that one myself."</p>
<p>Max grits his teeth as he types. Magnus coldly stares at his double, "Were there Lightwoods inside?"</p>
<p>AU!Magnus shrugs, "I don't know or care who was inside. The only good ShadowHunter was a dead one."</p>
<p>Max takes a deep breath, "What year is it in your world?"</p>
<p>AU!Magnus smiles, "Why?"</p>
<p>Magnus screams, "Just answer the damn question."</p>
<p>AU!Magnus takes a drink, "Fine. It's 2017." Max nods as he continues to type.</p>
<p>Magnus leans forward, "Wait, you said Asmodeus and Lilith were banished back to Edom, what about you?"</p>
<p>"What about me?"</p>
<p>"Don't be obtuse, you know what I'm talking about."</p>
<p>"Fine. After all the evil was taken care of by your precious Shadowhunters, I stayed in the mundane world to see how they would celebrate their victory."</p>
<p>"And?"</p>
<p>"They took their dead to Idris, recovered what they could from the ruins of the Institutes. Some returned to the mundane world to live out their lives, but most stayed."</p>
<p>"And you gloated."</p>
<p>AU!Magnus shrugs, "I drifted from city to city then returned to Edom once I saw that they had retired from the demon killing business."</p>
<p>"There were no more demons, so of course they 'retired'."</p>
<p>"I wanted to make sure."</p>
<p>Magnus takes a deep breath as his eyes return to brown, "Why did you kill Lilith after all that?"</p>
<p>AU!Magnus finishes his drink, "She wanted to get out of Edom and destroy the mundane world."</p>
<p>"And?"</p>
<p>"Father thought it was a wonderful idea."</p>
<p>"And you?"</p>
<p>AU!Magnus refills his glass, "I thought she was a fool."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"After the mundanes are dead, what then? Instead of being in Edom alone, we would be in the mundane world, just as alone."</p>
<p>Magnus nods, "And you convinced Asmodeus."</p>
<p>AU!Magnus takes a drink then nods, "Father never really liked her, so it didn't take much convincing."</p>
<p>"Why kill Asmodeus?"</p>
<p>AU!Magnus finishes his drink, "He decided that Lilith was kind of on to something. He thought it would be a good idea to visit the mundane world and create new demons."</p>
<p>"Without ShadowHunters the mundanes would be easy prey."</p>
<p>"Yes they would."</p>
<p>Max taps on the keyboard, "What was the ultimatum?"</p>
<p>AU!Magnus refills his glass, "Either assist him in opening a portal to the mundane world or he would drain me of my magic and do it himself."</p>
<p>Magnus leans back in the chair, "Not much of a choice."</p>
<p>"Exactly. I agreed to help him and just as we were combining our powers, I turned the magic on him. He was disintegrated."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"What do you mean, why?"</p>
<p>"Why not let Asmodeus loose on the mundane world, why did you stop him?"</p>
<p>AU!Magnus shrugs, "After the Great Battle, I visited the mundane world, secretly of course, I didn't want Father or Lilith to know that I could. Anyway, it seemed to have moved on and I didn't want to mess things up."</p>
<p>"You felt guilty."</p>
<p>"I most certainly did not feel guilty."</p>
<p>Max nods at his father, "He felt guilty."</p>
<p>AU!Magnus glares at Max, "My blue son, you know nothing about me."</p>
<p>"Whatever." Max returns to typing.</p>
<p>Magnus nods, "So back to my original question, why are you here?"</p>
<p>AU!Magnus rolls his eyes, "I told you..." The front door opens and Alec walks into the loft. He smiles at his son and husband then looks at his husband's double. AU!Magnus puts the glass on the coffee table as he stands up, "Hello hubby."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>-tbc-</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>xxxxxxxxxxx</p>
<p>I know you are cursing me out right now, but I still love you. xoxo</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Max and his father help AU!Magnus.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What is AU!Magnus' real reason for showing up?</p><p>Let's find out.</p><p>Enjoy.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>Max and Magnus quickly get to their feet.</p><p>Alec raises an eyebrow as he looks at AU!Magnus, "Hi."</p><p>AU!Magnus leers at Alec, "Oh yes, I can see why you chose him, Magnus."</p><p>Alec looks from one Magnus to the other, "Okay, why do I feel like I'm missing something?"</p><p>Magnus glares at his double as he walks over to his husband. Max sits down when Magnus grabs Alec's hand and pulls him into the hallway. Magnus closes the door behind them, "What are you doing home <em>now</em>?"</p><p>"Well hello to you too, Magnus. At least the other one greeted me."</p><p>Magnus closes his eyes, counts backwards from ten then opens them. He kisses his husband, "Hello, Alexander. Now answer my question."</p><p>"Jace and I took care of a couple of demons in Downtown Brooklyn, so I figured I would drop in and see if you and Max wanted to go to the museum or something."</p><p>"Not right now. Go back to the Institute."</p><p>Alec raises an eyebrow, "What's going on? How come you don't want me meeting this Magnus?"</p><p>"Do you trust me?"</p><p>Alec folds his arms, "That's a rhetorical question, I hope."</p><p>Magnus kisses him, "Please Alexander, humor me. I promise I'll explain later, but for now, I want you in the Institute." He opens a portal.</p><p>Alec eyes the portal then nods, "Okay, but this explanation better be good."</p><p>"It will be, I promise."</p><p>"Fine. I guess I'll find something to do."</p><p>"Thank you." He kisses Alec, "I love you."</p><p>Alec smiles, "The other Magnus didn't say that."</p><p>"I would have cut out his tongue if he had."</p><p>Alec nods, "Yeah, this is going to require a <em><strong>good</strong></em> explanation."</p><p>"Whatever, now go." Alec kisses him again then shakes his head as he walks into the portal. Magnus watches as the portal closes. He reaches for the love rune and relaxes as it gives the Institute as Alec's present location. Taking a deep breath he opens the door and walks back into the loft.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>AU!Magnus sighs as the door closes behind Alec and Magnus. He sits on the sofa and reaches for his glass. He finishes his drink then gestures with the empty glass, "Blue son, that was not necessary."</p><p>Max sniffs, "I have a name."</p><p>"Which I forgot, my apologies."</p><p>"It's Max."</p><p>AU!Magnus nods, "Thank you. <em><strong>Max</strong></em>, I did say many times that I was not here to harm him."</p><p>"Uh huh."</p><p>"I just wanted to talk to him. See what kind of person I would be interested in. That's all I wanted to do."</p><p>"Uh huh."</p><p>"You don't believe me, do you?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Max rolls his eyes, "Why what?"</p><p>"Why don't you believe me?"</p><p>"Because you killed ShadowHunters."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>Max shakes his head, "You'll never understand." Max smiles as a thought comes to mind, "You're lucky, Mikey ain't here. He would have blasted you to pieces a long time ago."</p><p>AU!Magnus refills the glass, "Mikey? Is that the boy with webbed hands? Nah, I do not fear him."</p><p>Max rolls his eyes, "That's Sidney. Mikey is the little boy with red marks on his hands and head."</p><p>AU!Magnus takes a big gulp of his drink, "Oh. Yeah he might be a problem."</p><p>"Damn right. If he heard that you killed ShadowHunters, especially here in New York, you would be a pile of ashes right now."</p><p>"Do you know <em><strong>his </strong></em>lineage?"</p><p>Max sniffs, "No, and I don't care. Just like I don't care who Poppa's father is or who my father was."</p><p>"Is. I assume your demon father's still alive."</p><p>Max rolls his eyes, "Whatever." The door opens, Magnus walks in and closes the door. Max smiles, "Daddy?"</p><p>Magnus nods, "Back in the Institute."</p><p>"Good." He glares at AU!Magnus, "No reason for you to hang around now."</p><p>Magnus looks at his double, "Max is right, time for you to leave." AU!Magnus silently finishes his drink.</p><p>Max shakes his head, then smiles as he looks at the screen, "Found it."</p><p>Magnus sits in the chair, "Found what, blueberry?"</p><p>"His world. It was hard." He glances at AU!Magnus, "You love to hear yourself talk, which helped me pinpoint where you came from."</p><p>AU!Magnus puts his empty glass on the coffee table, "Big deal, you found my world."</p><p>Max smiles at him, "That's the real reason why you're here."</p><p>Magnus nods, "Of course. You saw what Max did in those other worlds and you wanted him to find your Alexander."</p><p>AU!Magnus leans back, "No, it's not."</p><p>Max nods, "Yes, it is. I knew that as soon as you got here."</p><p>AU!Magnus laughs, "I have no idea what you're talking about."</p><p>Max looks at his father, "Remember Magnus with a firearm?" Magnus nods. Max continues, "He drank glass after glass of scotch when he was mourning his Alec."</p><p>Magnus nods, "You're right." He looks at his double, "Just as you have been doing."</p><p>AU!Magnus looks at the empty glass and bottle then at Magnus, "Doesn't prove anything."</p><p>Max smiles, "This wasn't about who was able to", he curls his fingers in air quotes, "<em><strong>tame </strong></em>Poppa, it was about who could tame YOU."</p><p>"No it's not."</p><p>Magnus nods, "That's why you kept insisting that you didn't want to hurt Alexander, you just wanted to see him."</p><p>"So you <em><strong>were</strong></em> listening."</p><p>"Every word."</p><p>Max nods as he types, "Now let me see if I can find any Lightwoods in your world."</p><p>AU!Magnus looks from Max to Magnus, "Why?"</p><p>Magnus smiles, "To find your Alec of course."</p><p>"No that I get, but after all that I told you. After all that I've done, you're still going to help me?"</p><p>Magnus nods, "Yes. You did what you had to do to survive. I don't judge."</p><p>"What if you can't find him?"</p><p>Magnus smiles, "I married my Alec in 2017, yours is out there somewhere." He winks, "Like I said, soulmates."</p><p>Max taps on the keyboard, "Let's see if this does it." He stares at the screen, "Hmm, let me try something else." He starts typing.</p><p>AU!Magnus swallows, "Maybe I killed his parents before they could have children?"</p><p>Max shakes his head, "No that's not the problem. Robert was killed in the Institute."</p><p>Magnus interrupts, "No great loss."</p><p>Max nods, "True, Poppa. I found Maryse. But I guess she was scared because she gave Alec up."</p><p>Magnus raises an eyebrow, "What do you mean, gave him up?"</p><p>"She put him in foster care."</p><p>AU!Magnus glances at the empty glass then flicks his hand. The glass and empty bottle disappear. He takes a deep breath, "So you can't find him?"</p><p>Max sniffs, "Oh I'll find him, it just may take a little longer than usual."</p><p>Magnus leans back in the chair, "When did she do that?"</p><p>"2000"</p><p>"When Alec was six."</p><p>Max nods, "Yes, three years after the Great Battle." He continues to type.</p><p>AU!Magnus eyes the bar then sighs, "That's when I started visiting the mundane world."</p><p>Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Maybe Maryse saw you and thought you were going to harm Alec?"</p><p>"Why would she think that?"</p><p>"I don't know. But it's too much of a coincidence."</p><p>Max reads something on the screen, "Hmm, interesting. Maryse sent Catarina an email about Alec. She said that she took him to see a psychic because he was having dreams of a 'cat eyed man'."</p><p>Magnus and AU!Magnus look at each other. Magnus nods, "When was this?"</p><p>"Just before she put him in foster care."</p><p>AU!Magnus sighs, "Shit. This is my fault."</p><p>Magnus shakes his head, "No, this is on her. She might have lost her runes but she was still a ShadowHunter. I would bet that Robert told her that you were attacking the Institute. She must have seen the ruins and the dead ShadowHunters. Possibly identified a lot of them. Three years later, her six year old son is seeing his father's murderer in his dreams and that must have terrified her. She wanted to make it hard for you to find him." He looks at Max, "Any idea what the psychic actually said to her?"</p><p>Max nods, "She told Catarina that the psychic said <em>'the cat eyed man was destined to cross paths with Alec</em>'. Catarina responded '<em>Mistress Destiny never does harm to those that believe in her</em>'."</p><p>Magnus nods, "Good advice."</p><p>"But Maryse told Catarina she didn't care. She refused to answer any of Catarina's emails after that. Two days later, Alec was in foster care."</p><p>AU!Magnus runs his hands through his hair, "I fucked this up."</p><p>Magnus shakes his head, "No, this isn't over. Max, where is Alec now?"</p><p>Max types, "He was with a lot of families. A few even changed his last name. Maryse tried to keep track of him but she couldn't."</p><p>Magnus sniffs, "Not caring about her."</p><p>Max nods, "I know, Poppa, I know." He taps on the keyboard as he waits, "This should be it."</p><p>AU!Magnus asks, "And if it's not?"</p><p>Max smiles, "I have a few more tricks up my sleeve." He looks at the screen and giggles, "Got him."</p><p>Magnus smiles, "Share, blueberry."</p><p>"He's a librarian in Brooklyn." Max giggles, "He reads to children on Tuesdays and Fridays."</p><p>Magnus smiles, "Alec surrounded by children, some things never change."</p><p>Max continues, "He changed his name back to Lightwood. You want to know the best part?"</p><p>"Don't tease us."</p><p>Max giggles, "He lives here in the loft."</p><p>Magnus laughs, "Well I'll be damned."</p><p>AU!Magnus asks, "Now what?"</p><p>Max smiles, "Now, you go meet him."</p><p>"Here?"</p><p>Magnus shakes his head, "No, I wouldn't recommend that. Go to his job and strike up a conversation." Magnus looks at his double, "Maybe change your clothes. The all black look is okay for evil princes of Hell."</p><p>Max giggles, "And ShadowHunters, Poppa."</p><p>Magnus nods, "True, Max. But meeting your soulmate in a public library it's a bit much."</p><p>AU!Magnus nods as he looks at what Max and Magnus are wearing. He stands then waves a hand over his clothes. His black leather pants become black jeans and his black silk shirt becomes a teal henley. He looks from Magnus to Max, "Better?" They nod. AU!Magnus sighs, "Okay, I go to the library, and?"</p><p>Magnus smiles, "And just be yourself. But don't lie. Of course, don't blurt out that you're the Prince of Edom right away."</p><p>"Okay, I can do that. You're going with me?"</p><p>Magnus laughs, "Of course not. This is all on you."</p><p>AU!Magnus raises an eyebrow, "You trust me not to harm him?"</p><p>Max nods, "Yes we do. Would it make you feel better if I had Mikey on call, just in case you try to hurt Alec?"</p><p>"I'm not sure you're serious, but yes, it would make me feel better."</p><p>Max nods, "Okay. Mikey doesn't do portals, but I'll get him and <em><strong>if</strong></em> it looks like you're getting violent, we'll show up."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Max smiles, "You're welcome." He snaps his fingers and a piece of paper is in his hand, "This is the address of his library."</p><p>AU!Magnus walks over and takes the piece of paper, "Thank you both"</p><p>Magnus nods, "You're welcome. Good luck."</p><p>"I'm going to need it." He opens a portal then leaves.</p><p>Magnus looks at Max, "Mikey?"</p><p>Max giggles, "He's intimidated by Mikey."</p><p>"As he should be."</p><p>Max nods, "Yes indeed, Poppa."</p><p>"Let's go get your Daddy."</p><p>Max giggles, "Is he mad?"</p><p>"I think he's more confused than mad."</p><p>"Poor Daddy."</p><p>Max and Magnus stand. Magnus opens a portal and they leave the loft.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>-tbc-</strong> </em>
</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>Has your opinion of AU!Magnus changed? Do you agree with Magnus about not judging him?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AU!Magnus meets his Alec.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Meet cute </em>featuring the Crown Prince of Edom and a sweet librarian from Brooklyn.</p><p>Enjoy.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>Magnus stands outside the library, staring at the door. Mundanes walk in and out. After a few minutes, he puts the piece of paper in his pocket and takes a deep breath. He walks to the door and enters the library. He takes a few steps inside and looks around.</p><p>He doesn't see anybody that looks like 'hubby' and curses himself for his first reaction. If only he had been more civil, he might remember more details about his future lover. He never felt this uncomfortable in his long lifetime. He knows he must look like a fool, standing in the middle of the room.</p><p>"Can I help you?"</p><p>Shaking his head, Magnus turns around. He stares into two warm hazel eyes and loses the ability to speak.</p><p>When 'hubby' walked into the loft, Magnus sensed right away that he was a powerful ShadowHunter. That didn't stop Magnus from opening his mouth and saying something stupid. But a mere mundane has rendered him speechless.</p><p>"Sir, are you okay?"</p><p>Magnus can only stare at him. If his father, or worse Lilith, were to walk into the library, Magnus would be doomed and probably dead.</p><p>Alec gently holds his arm and leads him to the sitting area, "Here sit, let me get you some water." Magnus sits down then grabs Alec's arm. The librarian smiles and pats Magnus' hand, "I'll be right back, I promise."</p><p>Magnus watches him walk to the water cooler. A woman with red hair in a ponytail walks over to Alec. Magnus tenses then relaxes as he sees Alec smile at her. Magnus realizes this is how the other Magnus and Max felt when they thought he was threatening <em>their </em>Alec.</p><p>In all his years, Magnus never had somebody in his life who he had to be 'protective' of. The only person close to him was Father and he was quite capable of taking care of himself. But now Magnus watches the mundanes that get too close to Alec.</p><p>The librarian walks back to him, holding a paper cup. He sits next to Magnus and hands him the cup, "Here drink."</p><p>Magnus nods as he takes the cup. He takes a sip of water and smiles, "Thank you."</p><p>Alec smiles, "You're welcome."</p><p>"You're so beautiful."</p><p>Alec laughs and his eyes sparkle, "Thank you."</p><p>"I didn't realize how beautiful he was but that's probably because I didn't get a real good look at him before Magnus pushed him out the loft. I don't blame him, I came off a bit strong and was a total ass. But now that I see you up close, you really are beautiful."</p><p>"Did you hit your head or something, sir?"</p><p>Magnus sighs, "I did drink a whole bottle of scotch."</p><p>"I see. Can I call you a cab or something?"</p><p>Magnus finishes the water. He takes a deep breath, "Do you believe in destiny?"</p><p>"Of course, doesn't everybody?"</p><p>Magnus nods, "Yes. Well, destiny told me to come here and meet you."</p><p>Alec smiles, "I see. I'm Alec by the way."</p><p>"Magnus."</p><p>"That's an unusual name."</p><p>"I'm an unusual guy."</p><p>"I can see that. Well, Magnus, I have to get back to work." Magnus grabs his arm. Alec laughs, "You didn't let me finish. You stay here and we can get a sandwich or something during my lunch break. Okay?"</p><p>Magnus lets his arm go and nods, "Okay, I'd like that."</p><p>"Good." Alec stands, "See you later."</p><p>"Yes." Alec gives him a big smile then walks to the other end of the library, where a group of twenty children are sitting on the floor. Alec takes a book off a chair, sits down and greets the children with a smile. He's too far for Magnus to hear what he's saying but Magnus assumes this is the reading class that Max said he does.</p><p>Magnus sighs as he looks around. He is way out of his element and yet he feels okay. Every now and then Alec looks in his direction and the librarian's smile brightens. Magnus smiles back with a nod. All these years of living in Edom, dealing with Father and Lilith, knowing only coldness, he feels like a new man.</p><p>And he likes this version of himself.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>Alec says goodbye to the children with hugs. He walks over to Magnus, "Ready?"</p><p>Magnus nods as he stands, "Yes. I'm not familiar with the neighborhood."</p><p>"That's okay. There's a pizza place down the block. We can get sandwiches or share a pizza?"</p><p>"Sounds good to me."</p><p>Alec's eyes sparkle, "Awesome." They walk to the door. Magnus holds the door for Alec, "Thank you sir."</p><p>Magnus smiles, "You're welcome, Alexander."</p><p>Alec stops, "What did you call me?"</p><p>"Uh, Alexander. Isn't that what 'Alec' is short for?"</p><p>"Yes, but why would you call me that?"</p><p>"It just came out. I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Magnus wonders if Alec is going to walk away in disgust.</p><p>Alec shakes his head, "When I was little, my parents called me that when I did something wrong." He smiles then kisses Magnus' cheek, "I like when you say it." He holds Magnus' hand, "The pizzeria is this way."</p><p>Magnus knows he must have a goofy smile on his face as he lets Alec lead him down the street, but he couldn't care. He squeezes Alec's hand, "I'll follow you anywhere." Alec laughs.</p><p>They cross the street and walk down the block to the pizzeria. Magnus holds the door open and Alec laughs as he walks in, "This place has the best chicken parmigiana sandwiches."</p><p>Magnus smiles, "Okay."</p><p>Tony asks, "Chicken parm hero?"</p><p>Alec laughs, "Two, please."</p><p>Tony nods, "Coming right up. $20."</p><p>Alec reaches into his pocket, as Magnus hands Tony a twenty dollar bill. Alec smiles, "I'll pay for dinner."</p><p>Magnus smiles, "We're going to dinner <em>tonight</em>?"</p><p>"Unless you have other plans?"</p><p>Magnus smiles, "No." He leans over and kisses Alec. Realizing what he did, Magnus takes a step back, "Sorry about that."</p><p>Alec smiles as he steps closer and kisses Magnus, "It's fine."</p><p>Tony laughs, "Lovebirds, here's your food." He places a tray on the counter.</p><p>Alec takes the tray, "Thanks." He walks to the tables. Magnus follows. Alec laughs, "Forgot our drinks. They don't have scotch, so what do you want?" He puts the tray on the table.</p><p>Magnus smiles, "Water is fine."</p><p>Alec nods, "Get started, I'll be right back." Magnus sits down as Alec walks back to the counter.</p><p>Magnus unwraps his hero and takes a bite. He looks up as Alec walks back holding two bottles of water, "You're right, this is delicious."</p><p>Alec sits down, "Told you." He hands a bottle to Magnus.</p><p>They enjoy their food in silence, smiling at each other in between bites.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>They walk back to the library, hand in hand. Magnus holds the door for a laughing Alec. They walk to the sitting area.</p><p>Alec smiles, "Don't you have something else to do?"</p><p>Magnus kisses him, "No. I've waited a long time for this and this is all I care about right now."</p><p>"<em>This</em> being?"</p><p>Magnus puts his arms around Alec's waist, "You, me, us." They kiss.</p><p>"Oh. Okay. I gotta get back to work. You going to wait here?"</p><p>Magnus smiles, "Hell hounds couldn't drag me away."</p><p>Alec laughs, "You are a strange man, Magnus." They kiss.</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"I'm just saying."</p><p>Magnus smiles, "Go do your job, Alexander. I'm not going anywhere." He kisses Alec then sits down. Alec laughs as he turns around. Magnus smiles as he watches Alec walk away.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>As Magnus replaces the magazines he took to read while waiting for the library to close, he sees Maryse Lightwood in one of the aisles. She glares at him then walks over to a man that looks vaguely familiar.</p><p>Magnus returns to his chair and sits down. He doesn't remember seeing her walk in, he wonders if the man is a warlock. They could have portalled into the library at the back, away from everybody.</p><p>But why?</p><p>Alec is at the counter with a couple of librarians, including the redhead, as they prepare to close. Magnus wonders why Maryse and her friend are here.</p><p>Alec walks past him and smiles, "Almost done." Magnus absently nods as he watches Alec go to the door and lock it. Alec walks back and stops in front of Magnus, "Can I get a kiss?"</p><p>Magnus laughs, "Of course." Alec leans close and they kiss.</p><p>Alec smiles, "Thank you, sir." He walks back to the counter.</p><p>Magnus raises an eyebrow as he wonders why Alec didn't see his mother or the warlock. Magnus quickly stands when he realizes that they are probably glamoured, which means their presence in the library is not a good thing.</p><p>Maryse and the warlock walk from the aisle. She glares at him, "Magnus Bane, what the fuck are you doing here?"</p><p>Before Magnus can answer her, Alec looks over, "Mother?" He walks away from the counter. Magnus notices that the other librarians aren't paying attention to what's going on.</p><p>Maryse ignores her son as she walks up to Magnus. He glances at Alec as he gets closer. Maryse takes advantage of Magnus being distracted, to put cuffs on his wrists. Magnus glares at her, "What the hell?"</p><p>She coldly smiles, "Hell indeed."</p><p>Alec looks from his mother to Magnus, "Why are you here and why did you handcuff Magnus?"</p><p>"To keep him from using his magic."</p><p>"Magic? What are you talking about?"</p><p>She walks to her son, "Remember when you were younger, and you dreamed of a cat eyed man?"</p><p>Alec nods, "Yes, what does that have to do with Magnus?"</p><p>Maryse points at Magnus, "This is the cat eyed man who was haunting your dreams. Magnus Bane. He destroyed an Institute full of ShadowHunter, including your father."</p><p>"Institute? ShadowHunters? Mother, what are you talking about? Magnus doesn't have cat eyes."</p><p>She nods, "You want proof. Fine." She looks at the warlock, "Lamar, give my son the proof he desires."</p><p>Magnus glares as the warlock takes out a small blade and walks over to Alec. Magnus tries to break free of the cuffs but can't. His cat eyes flare as he realizes he's powerless to protect Alec.</p><p>Alec looks from Magnus to Lamar, who is still walking over to him, "Fine, Mother, now stop this." He tries to move but is unable to.</p><p>Maryse smiles, "You wanted proof."</p><p>Magnus tries to free his wrists, "Enough. Call him off."</p><p>Maryse glares at him, "You have no say in this, Bane."</p><p>Lamar is almost at Alec's side when he's thrown across the library.</p><p>Magnus looks over and sees Max and a young boy standing in front of a closing portal. Max smiles, "Sorry we're late."</p><p>AU!Magnus relaxes as his eyes go brown, "You're right on time."</p><p>The boy runs over and stands in front of AU!Alec. He smiles at AU!Magnus, "Hi, I'm Mikey."</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Mikey." AU!Lamar sneers as he flicks his hand. Handcuffs appear on Mikey's wrists. AU!Magnus glares at AU!Lamar, "Son of a bitch, he's just a boy."</p><p>Max shakes his head as he gets closer, "You shouldn't have done that."</p><p>Mikey looks down at his cuffed hands, then looks at AU!Lamar, "I don't like you."</p><p>AU!Lamar sneers as he picks up the blade, "Don't care."</p><p>Mikey glares at AU!Lamar, "You better not hurt Other Daddy."</p><p>"Like you can stop me."</p><p>AU!Maryse laughs, "Bane, you have minions?"</p><p>Max sniffs, "Actually, we're his children. His and Alec's to be precise."</p><p>AU!Alec looks at AU!Magnus, "We have children?"</p><p>AU!Magnus smiles, "Not <em><strong>our </strong></em>children exactly."</p><p>AU!Lamar sneers, "Doesn't matter." He walks closer to Mikey and AU!Alec.</p><p>The cuffs around Mikey's wrists burn away. He flicks his hand sending AU!Lamar across the room again. His purple eyes narrow, "I told you, no hurt Other Daddy."</p><p>AU!Lamar quickly gets to his feet. Mikey throws a fireball at him and he bursts into flames. His corpse falls to the floor.</p><p>Max nods, "Yep, once again Lamar is toast."</p><p>AU!Maryse glares down at Mikey, "What are you?"</p><p>Mikey looks at her, "Bad Gram Mar."</p><p>Max nods, "That's for sure."</p><p>With AU!Lamar dead, AU!Alec is able to move. He picks Mikey up and holds him tight, "Thank you."</p><p>Mikey giggles, "You're welcome, Other Daddy."</p><p>AU!Magnus smiles as he holds his cuffed wrists out, "A little help here."</p><p>Max giggles, "I got this." He snaps his fingers. The cuffs open and drop to the floor.</p><p>"Thank you, Max."</p><p>"You're welcome."</p><p>AU!Alec puts Mikey down, then walks over to AU!Magnus. They kiss.</p><p>Max and Mikey giggle as they smile at each other.</p><p>AU!Maryse shakes her head, "How can you kiss him? He murdered your father."</p><p>Max sniffs, "Well, in all the worlds I've been to, Robert is not a good father. He probably deserved to die."</p><p>She glares at him, "How dare you."</p><p>"And you're no Mother of the Year either."</p><p>AU!Alec looks at her, "Why are you here after all this time?"</p><p>She glares at AU!Magnus, "I have people watching the library, so when I heard that you showed up, I got a hold of Lamar."</p><p>Max sniffs, "Yeah, that didn't work out quite as you had planned."</p><p>"I was only protecting my son."</p><p>AU!Alec shakes his head, "Protecting? By having that man try to stab me?"</p><p>Mikey walks over to AU!Maryse, his purple eyes coldly look up at her, "Nobody hurts Other Daddy. Bad Gram Mar."</p><p>She takes a step back from him then looks at her son, "Your dreams of him when you were a child, I couldn't let that come to happen."</p><p>AU!Alec sighs, "Mother, the cat eyed man in my dreams, never harmed me. He was like a guardian angel. I never saw his face, it was always in shadow, but he made me feel safe."</p><p>"I did not know that."</p><p>AU!Alec sighs, "You never let me tell you. Once you heard about his eyes, you took me to that seer. After she told you we were going to cross paths, you packed up my things and left me in that place. No matter how many times I got moved, I waited for you to come get me, but you never did. Now you show up out of the blue, attack my boyfriend, attack me." He shakes his head and walks away.</p><p>AU!Magnus nods, "Max is right, you're far from being Mother of the Year." He walks after AU!Alec.</p><p>Mikey folds his arms and stares at AU!Maryse, "Other Poppa would never hurt Other Daddy. Never ever."</p><p>AU!Maryse sighs, "I'm getting that now."</p><p>Max nods, "It's probably best for you to leave."</p><p>She looks at the librarians at the counter, "Lamar's glamour should have disappeared with his death, why are they still oblivious to us?"</p><p>"Because I put up a second glamour. I knew Lamar was going to die, he <em>always</em> dies."</p><p>Mikey nods, "Hurt Daddy, you die."</p><p>"I get that." She smiles at Mikey, "So you call me 'Gram Mar'?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I like that." She sighs as she looks at Max, "How do I fix this?"</p><p>Max looks over at AU!Alec and AU!Magnus sitting on a table then back at AU!Maryse, "Give him time."</p><p>"I suppose I don't have a choice."</p><p>Max shrugs, "Can I open a portal for you?"</p><p>She nods, "You know where the Institute was in Manhattan?"</p><p>"It's still there in my world."</p><p>She smiles, "Good. Is a Lightwood the Head?"</p><p>Max nods, "My Daddy. And Mikey's Daddy as well."</p><p>"Oh, I thought you were brothers."</p><p>Mikey giggles, "I have a sister named Maxine."</p><p>Max smiles, "I consider Mikey and Maxine my siblings, but they're from a different world."</p><p>"I see."</p><p>"So, a portal to the Institute?"</p><p>"I would appreciate it. Even though it's gone, it's my favorite place when I need to think. Right now, I have a lot of thinking to do." Max nods as he opens a portal. She looks at AU!Alec and AU!Magnus, then at Max, "You'll watch over them?"</p><p>Max nods, "I will."</p><p>Mikey smiles, "Me too, Gram Mar."</p><p>She smiles, "Thank you." She walks into the portal.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>As AU!Magnus follows AU!Alec, two words echo in his head.</p><p><em><strong>My boyfriend</strong></em>.</p><p>AU!Alec sighs as he sits on a table in the children's section. AU!Magnus sits next to him. AU!Alec shakes his head as he looks around the library. He reaches for AU!Magnus' hand.</p><p>AU!Magnus rubs his thumb across AU!Alec's knuckles as they sit in silence. After a few minutes he clears his throat, "So did you know who I was when I walked in?"</p><p>AU!Alec shakes his head, "No, like I said, in my dreams, you were always in the shadows. Just a figure with yellow cat eyes. Even so, your presence made me feel safe. But Mother didn't care. She heard 'cat eyes' and immediately took me to that seer. I didn't even get a chance to explain to <em>her </em>before she was telling Mother that it was destined for us to cross paths. How do you abandon your child over a dream?"</p><p>AU!Magnus squeezes his hand, "She knew that I murdered your father and the other ShadowHunters. I'm sorry."</p><p>AU!Alec shakes his head, "No, I barely remember him. She had a few pictures. But that is no excuse for tossing me aside." He takes a deep breath, "Each new home I was sent to, I thought was going to be her's, only to be disappointed. Every time my new 'parents' changed my last name, I was scared that she wouldn't be able to find me. When I turned eighteen and was out of the system, the first thing I did was change it back to 'Lightwood'. I waited and waited for her, only to be disappointed again. I did well in school and graduated with honors. I saw a help wanted ad in the paper for a children's librarian." He smiles as he looks at Mikey and Max, "I got hired right away and I've been here ever since. I found a place in Greenpoint. I'm happy with my life." He smiles at AU!Magnus, "Especially now." He leans over and they kiss, "Enough about me, tell me about yourself."</p><p>AU!Magnus shrugs, "Not much to tell."</p><p>AU!Alec smiles, "Okay. Mother said something about you doing magic? Are you a magician? Is that what Max and Mikey are?</p><p>AU!Magnus laughs, "No, Alexander, we are not magicians. We're warlocks."</p><p>"Okay. And?"</p><p>AU!Magnus sighs, "I'm Magnus Bane, Crown Prince of Edom..."</p><p>AU!Alec interrupts, "Royalty? Hmm, I'm dating a prince, go me."</p><p>AU!Magnus laughs, "Yes, go you."</p><p>"And? Magnus, please, I want to know about you."</p><p>AU!Magnus looks down, "I'm over four hundred years old. Lived most of my life in Edom. I'm a murderer."</p><p>"Edom, where's that?"</p><p>"Hell."</p><p>"Okay. And?"</p><p>AU!Magnus looks at him, "I don't deserve you."</p><p>AU!Alec kisses him, "Why?"</p><p>"Weren't you listening?"</p><p>"Yes, but were <em><strong>you</strong></em> listening when I said, that in my dreams, you were my guardian angel."</p><p>AU!Magnus sighs, "A guardian angel that murders innocent people."</p><p>"Who was the last person you <em>murdered</em>?"</p><p>"My father a month ago."</p><p>"Interesting, why?"</p><p>"Because he wanted to come to this world and create new demons."</p><p>AU!Alec smiles, "See, that was a good thing you did. You saved us." AU!Magnus shrugs. AU!Alec nods, "Okay, who did you <em>murder </em>before your father?"</p><p>"Lilith."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because she wanted to come to this world and kill everybody."</p><p>AU!Alec kisses him, "See, guardian angel, not a murderer."</p><p>"Well when you put it that way."</p><p>"I do." AU!Alec looks at his coworkers, "How come, they are just standing there?"</p><p>"They're behind a glamour so they can't see us."</p><p>"Oh, then maybe we should go?"</p><p>AU!Magnus nods, "We should." He notices Max opening a portal. AU!Maryse looks at them. AU!Magnus glances at AU!Alec, "Your mother is leaving."</p><p>AU!Alec shrugs, "That's nice. I'm not ready to talk to her yet."</p><p>AU!Magnus nods as he watches AU!Maryse walk into the portal and leave the library. He stands holding AU!Alec's hand tight, "We should be leaving as well."</p><p>AU!Alec nods, "I usually take the bus home, but I guess I could call an Uber, then meet you somewhere?"</p><p>"Or we can go to your place and I'll cook dinner there."</p><p>AU!Alec smiles, "I like that idea."</p><p>Mikey and Max join them. Max nods towards the counter, "Before we leave and I remove the glamour, are you okay?"</p><p>AU!Alec smiles, "We are awesome."</p><p>Mikey giggles, "Awesome." He stands by AU!Alec and smiles.</p><p>Max laughs, "He wants to be picked up."</p><p>AU!Alec smiles, "Of course he does." He picks Mikey up and hugs him.</p><p>Max winks at AU!Magnus, "And you were scared of him."</p><p>AU!Magnus laughs, "I'm still scared of him."</p><p>Mikey giggles as he reaches for AU!Magnus, "Mikey loves all the Poppas."</p><p>AU!Magnus holds him, "I appreciate that." He puts Mikey on his feet.</p><p>Max smiles, "We are done here." Mikey holds his hand. Max opens a portal, "You know where I am, if you need me."</p><p>Mikey giggles, "Me too."</p><p>AU!Magnus laughs, "Thank you."</p><p>AU!Alec smiles, "Yes, thank you."</p><p>Max and Mikey walk through the portal. Once the portal closes, the redhead librarian turns around and smiles at Magnus and Alec, "Are you still here? Alec go, we can finish up."</p><p>Alec smiles, "You sure?"</p><p>"Do I have to push you out the door?"</p><p>Magnus laughs, "No madam, we're out of here."</p><p>"Bye."</p><p>Alec laughs as he and Magnus walk to the door. Alec holds the door, "After you sir."</p><p>Magnus kisses him as he walks past, "Thank you, Alexander."</p><p>They stand outside the library. Alec takes out his phone, "So bus or uber?"</p><p>Magnus smiles, "There's a better way, but let's walk a bit."</p><p>Alec puts his phone back in his pocket, "Okay." They walk down the block.</p><p>Magnus leads Alec down Avenue M. He looks around then smiles. He opens a portal, "Next stop your loft."</p><p>Alec raises an eyebrow, "How do you know where I live?"</p><p>Magnus kisses him, "I'll explain once we are alone."</p><p>"You're an intriguing man."</p><p>Magnus winks, "That's for sure." They walk into the portal. They step into Alec's loft. Magnus smiles as he looks around, "No bar."</p><p>Alec laughs, "I don't drink, why would I have a bar?" He walks into the kitchen, "I have iced tea, if you want something to drink."</p><p>Magnus shakes his head, "No thanks." He nods at the kitchen table, "This is the same, but your living room furniture is different."</p><p>Alec opens a bottle of water and laughs, "Different than what?"</p><p>"Different than the furniture Max's fathers have in their loft."</p><p>"Oh. Maybe I need to sit down for this conversation." He walks into the living room and sits in an easy chair, where the sofa was in Max's world.</p><p>Magnus nods as he sits in another easy chair, "That would probably be best." He moves the chair closer to Alec's, "Okay, where do I start?"</p><p>"Max and Mikey are our children?"</p><p>Magnus laughs, "In their worlds, yes we are their fathers."</p><p>"Wait, worlds?"</p><p>"Yes, Max is in one world and Mikey comes from another one."</p><p>"I see. How many worlds are there?"</p><p>Magnus shrugs, "Not sure exactly. But there are a lot."</p><p>"And in all these worlds, I'm a librarian and you're a prince of Hell?"</p><p>Magnus laughs, "No, my darling Alexander. Max and Mikey's Alecs are ShadowHunters and their Magnuses are the High Warlock of Brooklyn."</p><p>"I see."</p><p>"Do you remember living in the Institute?"</p><p>Alec shakes his head, "No, my earliest memories are Mother and I living in a small apartment, somewhere in Staten Island."</p><p>"Then you started seeing me in your dreams."</p><p>Alec nods, "Yes, after I told Mother about my dreams, she took me to her friend, Madame Dorothea, who lived in our building. Two hours later, my clothes were packed in a duffel bag and Mother was handing me over to a foster care agency. She walked out the building as the lady in charge held my arm and kept me from running after her. I never saw Mother again until today."</p><p>Magnus holds his hand, "I'm sorry."</p><p>Alec weakly smiles as he puts the bottle of water on the floor and holds Magnus' hand in both of his, "It's not your fault. I don't remember Mother saying much about how Father died. So I had no idea that the shadowy figure in my dreams would set her off."</p><p>"Did you still have dreams about me after that?"</p><p>Alec nods, "Yes, for a few months after I was placed in the first home. Like I said, your presence didn't scare me, so I found comfort that even though I was in a strange place, away from Mother, you were still watching over me."</p><p>"I'm glad I was there for you, even if it was only in spirit."</p><p>Alec smiles as he leans closer to kiss Magnus, "Me too." He lets Magnus' hand go as he sits back, "So what's a ShadowHunter? Mother never said that word around me."</p><p>Magnus laughs, "I'm not exactly the right person to ask. Most, if not all, of the ShadowHunters that I encountered, ended up dead. Except Max's father, who seemed like a nice enough guy. But to answer your question, they basically keep the demons under control."</p><p>Alec smiles, "So in some worlds, demons exist?"</p><p>"Yes. Not only demons, but vampires, werewolves, fairies."</p><p>"ShadowHunters go after all of them?"</p><p>"Not necessarily. Most of the time, DownWorlders police themselves but the ShadowHunters poke their nose in every now and then."</p><p>"I'll stick to reading to children."</p><p>Magnus laughs, "Yes, I don't think I would be able to deal with a ShadowHunter boy friend."</p><p>"So where do you live?"</p><p>"Edom."</p><p>"You've been in Hell all this time?"</p><p>"Yes, then I went to Max's world to find you. And here I am."</p><p>"Just like that?"</p><p>Magnus nods, "Yes, he gave me the address to the library. I stood outside for ten minutes debating if I should walk in or return to Edom."</p><p>Alec sits closer and holds his hand, "Why?"</p><p>Magnus shrugs, "I was afraid."</p><p>"Of me?"</p><p>"Kind of."</p><p>Alec laughs, "You're the prince of Hell, and I'm a meek librarian, what was there to be afraid of?"</p><p>"Your rejection."</p><p>Alec gently kisses him, "Silly man."</p><p>Magnus smiles, "Max's father used the word 'soulmates' to describe him and his Alec. I didn't say anything at the time, but I thought he was crazy."</p><p>"And now?"</p><p>"I want to buy him a fruit basket."</p><p>Alec laughs, "There's an Edible Arrangements three blocks from here."</p><p>"I don't think they would deliver to another <em><strong>world</strong></em>."</p><p>"Hmm, yeah you may be right. And if they did, the shipping would be astronomical."</p><p>Magnus laughs, "That's true. I'm glad I walked into the library."</p><p>Alec kisses him, "I'm glad as well. So what are we having for dinner?"</p><p>Magnus laughs, "Let me see what's in your kitchen."</p><p>Alec nods, "Okay." He and Magnus stand. Hand in hand they walk into the kitchen.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>-tbc-</strong> </em>
</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>I've been to the library and the pizza place, <a href="https://nancyloumm.tumblr.com/post/616113486734508032/visual-aid-for-and-now-for-something-completely">here's a map</a>. </p><p>Sorry this took so long. Hopefully it was worth the wait. xoxo</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Magnus and Max meet up with Alec in the Institute.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec gets his explanation, in addition to a few other things.</p>
<p><strong>A/N: </strong>Chapter 4 and this chapter happen simultaneously.</p>
<p>Enjoy.</p>
<p>xxxxxxxxxxxxx</p>
<p>Magnus and Max step out the portal into the War Room of the Institute.</p>
<p>Izzy looks up from a monitor and waves, "Hey, you looking for Alec?"</p>
<p>Magnus nods, "He's not in his office?"</p>
<p>She shakes her head, "Nah, he got bored waiting for you two, so he's in the training room."</p>
<p>Max groans as he walks ahead of his father.</p>
<p>Magnus smiles, "Thanks Izzy."</p>
<p>She winks, "You're welcome."</p>
<p>Magnus catches up to his son, "Something the matter, blueberry?"</p>
<p>Max rolls his eyes at his father, "Four words. <em>Daddy, training room, you, distracted</em>."</p>
<p>"Actually that's five words."</p>
<p>"You know what I mean, Poppa."</p>
<p>"I can control myself."</p>
<p>"Right."</p>
<p>Magnus laughs, "Are you calling me a liar?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Really, Max. I am quite capable of looking at my husband while having a conversation with him."</p>
<p>"Not saying that you can't."</p>
<p>"Then what's the problem?"</p>
<p>"Unless he's half naked."</p>
<p>Magnus smiles, "Good point."</p>
<p>Max shakes his head, "How are you going to explain to Daddy why you pushed him out the loft, if you are too busy being distracted by him?"</p>
<p>"I'll just have to look at his eyes."</p>
<p>"Uh huh. You forget that I saw what happened the first time you saw Daddy training half naked. You weren't looking at his eyes then."</p>
<p>"I was set up."</p>
<p>Max giggles, "And you took the bait."</p>
<p>Magnus purrs, "Guilty as charged." They walk into the training room. Alec is wearing a black tank top and black sweatpants. He's using a staff against a punching bag. Magnus purrs, "Hello, Alexander."</p>
<p>Max rolls his eyes, "Really Poppa?"</p>
<p>Alec looks over, "Magnus, blueberry."</p>
<p>Max walks over to his father as Magnus stops. Max kisses Alec's cheek, then looks back at Magnus, "Poppa, why are you just standing there?"</p>
<p>"I'm admiring the view."</p>
<p>"I thought you weren't going to get distracted by Daddy?"</p>
<p>Alec walks over to the wall and replaces the staff.</p>
<p>Magnus smiles, "I'm not distracted. You talk to your father, I'll stay here."</p>
<p>"Right. You're looking at Daddy's butt."</p>
<p>Magnus purrs, "And what a nice butt it is."</p>
<p>Max's eyes widen, "Poppa!"</p>
<p>Alec turns around and folds his arms, "This butt is staying right here until I get some answers."</p>
<p>Max sighs, "I can't deal with fathers' sex." He opens a portal, "I'm going home to check on Magnus." Shaking his head he leaves the training room.</p>
<p>Alec gestures to the closing portal, "You keep traumatizing our son."</p>
<p>Magnus smiles, "That's what he gets for always taking your side."</p>
<p>"Don't change the subject."</p>
<p>"Okay, you train, I'll watch."</p>
<p>"Magnus, you know what I'm talking about. What was up with that other Magnus?"</p>
<p>Magnus sighs, "Fine. When he first showed up, he gave Max and I the impression that he meant you harm."</p>
<p>"I didn't get that in the five minutes I saw him. He reminded me of you when we finally met, with your one liners and sex coated comments."</p>
<p>"Sex coated comments?"</p>
<p>"<em>Michelangelo was excellent in bed</em>, ring a bell?"</p>
<p>Magnus laughs, "Okay, fine. But this Magnus has a history of killing ShadowHunters, so you can understand why I didn't want you around him."</p>
<p>"What ShadowHunters did he kill?"</p>
<p>"For starters, those in the New York Institute, in particular, Robert Lightwood."</p>
<p>"He killed my father?"</p>
<p>"Not directly, but when he destroyed the building, your father was one of many ShadowHunters inside that got killed."</p>
<p>"And my mother?"</p>
<p>"Maryse and you weren't in the building when it was attacked. Three years later, when you were six, you started having dreams of a 'cat eyed' man."</p>
<p>Alec raises an eyebrow, "You?"</p>
<p>"Unless you know another cat eyed man you would have dreams about."</p>
<p>"Funny. I'm sure Mom would have been pissed to know that."</p>
<p>"She was, that's why she put her son in foster care."</p>
<p>"By the angel. So he grew up as a mundane?"</p>
<p>"Yes, he went from home to home. But Max was able to find him and he gave Magnus the address where Alec works."</p>
<p>"As?"</p>
<p>Magnus smiles, "He's a children's librarian in Brooklyn. Oh and he lives in the loft."</p>
<p>Alec's eyes sparkle, "Children's librarian, I like that."</p>
<p>"Of course, you would. Surrounded by children all day. What more could you want?"</p>
<p>"Wait, so you got <em><strong>me </strong></em>away from this Magnus, but it's okay to send him after a mundane? I thought you felt that he was dangerous?"</p>
<p>Magnus shakes his head, "Oh no. After I went back in the loft, we talked and he's just lonely."</p>
<p>"Sounds familiar."</p>
<p>Magnus walks over to Alec. He puts his arms around his husband's waist and kisses him, "There's a big difference between being the Crown Prince of Edom and High Warlock of Brooklyn."</p>
<p>Alec raises an eyebrow, "Crown Prince of Edom? As in Edom, the realm of Hell?"</p>
<p>Magnus closes his eyes as he realizes that the conversation took a turn where he wasn't prepared to go. He opens his eyes slowly, "Yes. his demon father," Magnus swallows, "<em><strong>my </strong></em>demon father, is Asmodeus."</p>
<p>"The Greater Demon?"</p>
<p>Magnus whispers, "Yes."</p>
<p>Alec nods, "I see, and after twenty three years of marriage, why am I just finding this out <em><strong>now</strong></em>?"</p>
<p>Magnus lowers his head, "The same reason I tried to hide my cat eyes from you. The same reason why I would have given up our love for your life."</p>
<p>Alec puts a finger under Magnus' chin and lifts his head, "Your insecurities of how much I love you."</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>Alec gently kisses Magnus, "Your father being a greater demon doesn't change who you are. It doesn't change how I feel about you. I told you then and I'll tell you now, nothing will take me from you."</p>
<p>Magnus smiles, "Have I told you today that I love you?"</p>
<p>"Yes you did, when you pushed me into a portal to save my life when it wasn't really in danger." He kisses Magnus, "But I appreciate the thought."</p>
<p>Magnus rests his forehead against Alec's, "I love you."</p>
<p>"And I love you."</p>
<p>Magnus' phone beeps. A text message from Max, <em><strong>Magnus needs me, be back soon.</strong></em></p>
<p>Magnus smiles, "We have the loft to ourselves." He replies to Max, <em><strong>Okay, have fun.</strong></em></p>
<p>"I could use a shower."</p>
<p>Magnus purrs, "That's a nice place to start." He opens a portal. Alec laughs as he holds Magnus' hand and they leave the training room.</p>
<p>xxxxxxxxxxxxx</p>
<p>Max steps into the loft, walks over to the kitchen table, and sits down.</p>
<p>He opens a portal window and giggles as he sees AU!Magnus and AU!Alec kissing, then AU!Alec walks to the counter. A few minutes later, AU!Magnus stands up.</p>
<p>Max's eyes narrow as he sees two people walk over to AU!Magnus, "What the fuck is Lamar doing there?"</p>
<p>AU!Alec says, "Mother?" as he walks over to the group.</p>
<p>Max reaches for his laptop as AU!Lamar puts handcuffs on AU!Magnus' wrists, "Oh hell no." He closes the portal window and starts typing. When he's done, he taps on the keyboard as he waits for results.</p>
<p>A newspaper headline pops up, <strong>Six slaughtered in library</strong>. Max runs his thumb across his fingers as he reads the article. Five librarians and an unidentified woman were murdered.</p>
<p>Tears run down Max's face, as he thinks of AU!Magnus, Crown Prince of Edom, powerless as he fights to break free of the cuffs, having to watch as Lamar killed everybody in the library.</p>
<p>Especially AU!Alec.</p>
<p>Max wipes his eyes as he stands and takes out his phone. He gets ready to type '911' but changes his mind and texts, <em><strong>Magnus needs me, be back soon, </strong></em>to his father. Poppa and Daddy can enjoy their 'us time'. Max will go somewhere else for help. He opens a portal and leaves his loft without waiting for a reply.</p>
<p>He steps into another loft and giggles as he hears a familiar squeal.</p>
<p>Mikey runs over to him, "Max!"</p>
<p>Max picks him up and hugs him, "Hello, Mikey."</p>
<p>Mikey giggles as he rests his head on Max's shoulder, "Hello Max." He lifts his head, "Maxine is at school. Daddy is at work. Poppa's in his office."</p>
<p>"Well actually, I'm here to see you."</p>
<p>Mikey giggles, "Me? Why?"</p>
<p>"I need your help to save another Daddy and Poppa."</p>
<p>Mikey's purple eyes narrow, "I help."</p>
<p>"I have to make sure your Poppa says it's okay."</p>
<p>Mikey nods, "Poppa will let me. I ask him." Max puts Mikey on his feet and the youngster runs into Magnus2's office. Max follows him. Mikey goes over to Magnus2, who is working on a portion, "Poppa, Max and me going to help Other Daddy and Poppa."</p>
<p>Magnus2 nods, "That's fine." He picks Mikey up and kisses his forehead, "You listen to Max."</p>
<p>"Yes Poppa." Magnus2 nods and puts his son on his feet. Mikey turns to Max, "Poppa said okay."</p>
<p>"Actually he said 'fine', not 'okay'."</p>
<p>Magnus2 laughs as Mikey runs over and grabs his brother's hand, "Max being silly. Come on, Other Daddy and Other Poppa need us." He drags Max out the office.</p>
<p>Max giggles, "Bye."</p>
<p>Magnus2 waves, "Bye you two."</p>
<p>Max opens a portal and sets his mundane glamour. He smiles as Mikey's skin also goes brown. He looks at the youngster, "Ready?"</p>
<p>Mikey nods, "I won't let anybody hurt Other Daddy and Other Poppa." Max nods as they walk into the portal.</p>
<p>xxxxxxxxxxxxx</p>
<p>Maxine is sitting at the kitchen table reading a book. She looks up as a portal opens. Mikey squeals when he sees his sister. She stands as he runs to her. Giggling she picks him up, "Hello Mikey."</p>
<p>Mikey wraps his arms around her neck, "Hello, Maxine."</p>
<p>Max walks over and kisses her cheek, "Hey you."</p>
<p>She giggles, "Hey you, back."</p>
<p>Magnus2 laughs, "I assume everything is okay?"</p>
<p>Mikey nods, "Bad man was going to hurt Other Daddy but I killed him. Gram Mar was bad. Other Daddy and Other Poppa kissed."</p>
<p>"Sounds exciting."</p>
<p>Mikey nods, "Me tired, nap time." He puts his head on Maxine's shoulder, his glamour flickers away as he closes his eyes.</p>
<p>Maxine giggles, "It's a good thing I finished my homework."</p>
<p>Magnus2 laughs, "Daddy's going to be home a little later, so you have time for a nap."</p>
<p>Mikey giggles with his eyes closed, "Shhhh."</p>
<p>Maxine giggles. She kisses Max's cheek, "Later."</p>
<p>Max smiles, "Later." Maxine carries Mikey into her room. Max sits down.</p>
<p>Magnus2 smiles, "What was that about Maryse being bad?"</p>
<p>Max shakes his head, "Drama. Every world has its drama. Maryse put Alec in foster care when he was six because he was having dreams about a cat eyed man. Three years before that, Magnus destroyed the New York Institute with Robert inside."</p>
<p>Magnus2 pulls out a chair and sits down, "Magnus did what?"</p>
<p>Max shrugs, "The ShadowHunters and <em>do-gooders</em>, that's what Magnus called warlocks that fought on their side, were in battle against Magnus, Asmodeus, Lilith and demons. They won and killed all the demons. Lilith and Asmodeus were sent back to Edom. Magnus hung around for a while, then he returned to Edom. "</p>
<p>"You know who Asmodeus is?"</p>
<p>Max nods, "Yeah, the demon that got your and Poppa's mama pregnant."</p>
<p>"Basically."</p>
<p>"Yeah, found out today."</p>
<p>"Today? Does your Daddy know?"</p>
<p>Max shakes his head, "No, but I assume Poppa is telling him now. Daddy came home while Magnus was still in the loft and Poppa sent him back to the Institute."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"When Magnus first showed up, Poppa and I thought he was going to hurt Daddy. But after talking with him, we realized he was just in need of <em><strong>his </strong></em>Alec."</p>
<p>"I see."</p>
<p>"Does your Alec know about Asmodeus?"</p>
<p>Magnus2 nods, "Yes, after Valentine was taken care of, I told him."</p>
<p>Max nods, "Interesting."</p>
<p>"So who was attacking them?"</p>
<p>"Lamar."</p>
<p>"Wow."</p>
<p>Max nods, "Yeah. When I checked on Magnus, I saw Lamar there. He ended up killing everybody in the library."</p>
<p>"Library?"</p>
<p>Max giggles, "His Alec is a children's librarian."</p>
<p>Magnus laughs, "Why am I not surprised."</p>
<p>"Exactly."</p>
<p>"So you and Mikey were able to stop Lamar."</p>
<p>"Yes. Stupid Lamar put handcuffs on Mikey. Big mistake. Mikey used his power to burn them away then wasted no time dealing with Lamar."</p>
<p>"Wow."</p>
<p>Max giggles, "Magnus showed up in the loft because he saw me jumping from world to world. He saw Mikey and said he was scared of him. After seeing Mikey in person, he's still scared of him."</p>
<p>Magnus2 nods, "Mikey is a lot of power in a tiny little boy."</p>
<p>"I wouldn't want to get on Mikey's bad side."</p>
<p>Magnus2 winks, "Aside from the fact that Mikey adores you, you would never harm Alec Lightwood."</p>
<p>"True."</p>
<p>"Where you off to now?"</p>
<p>Max stands, "Home. I left Poppa in the training room with Daddy. He's supposed to explain what happened, but knowing Poppa, he got distracted."</p>
<p>Magnus2 sighs, "Oh yes, I do love seeing Alexander in training mode."</p>
<p>Max rolls his eyes, "This is where I left Poppa and Daddy."</p>
<p>Magnus2 laughs, "Sorry." He stands.</p>
<p>"It's okay." Max walks over and hugs Magnus2, "Thanks for letting Mikey help."</p>
<p>"No problem. I know Mikey likes helping you."</p>
<p>"That he does." Max opens a portal and leaves the loft.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>-tbc-</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>xxxxxxxxxxxxx</p>
<p>Before anybody asks, YES, Magnus2 telling Alec2 about his father will be addressed in a fanfic. Stay tuned. xo</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As always, the final chapter belongs to Max and his fathers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max returns home.</p>
<p>Enjoy.</p>
<p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p>
<p>Max steps out the portal. He sees Magnus sitting at the kitchen table. Alec is sitting across from him, eating a piece of Italian bread. Max pouts as he sits next to Alec and rests his head against his father's arm, "Did I miss dinner?"</p>
<p>Magnus sips his martini and laughs as Max's phone beeps, "I believe that answers your question."</p>
<p>Alec laughs as he kisses Max's forehead, then stands and walks over to the oven. Max looks at his phone.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Three text messages from Poppa</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Max giggles as he taps the screen.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Okay, have fun.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>You going to be home for dinner? Daddy's making baked ziti.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>We'll wait for you.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Magnus raises an eyebrow, "So?"</p>
<p>Max stands and walks over to him, "Thank you, Poppa." He kisses Magnus' cheek.</p>
<p>"You're welcome." Magnus flicks his hand and the table is set, "Let's eat."</p>
<p>Alec takes the ziti out the oven and places it on a trivet in the center of the table, next to a plate with cut up pieces of Italian bread on it. He grabs a spoon off the counter and serves up the ziti, "Finally, I'm starving."</p>
<p>Magnus smiles as he takes a plate from Alec, "Exercise leads to a hearty appetite."</p>
<p>Max groans, "Really, Poppa?"</p>
<p>Magnus laughs as Alec nods, "Yes, Magnus, give our son a break."</p>
<p>Magnus sighs, "Fine, besides I wasn't talking about <em>that</em>."</p>
<p>Max rolls his eyes as he takes the plate from Alec and puts it on the table, "Of course you were, don't deny it." He walks over to the fridge, "Water, Daddy?"</p>
<p>Alec sits down with a plate of his own, "Yes please, blueberry."</p>
<p>Magnus sniffs, "<em>Yes please blueberry</em>."</p>
<p>Max giggles as he takes two bottles of water out, then walks back to the table. He hands one to his father then sits down, "You're welcome, Daddy."</p>
<p>Alec laughs as Magnus rolls his eyes at their son, "Really, Max?"</p>
<p>Max nods, "Yes, really Poppa."</p>
<p>Alec smiles, "Magnus, that's what you get for traumatizing our son."</p>
<p>Max giggles as Magnus sniffs, "Daddy's boy."</p>
<p>Max grins, "Damn right." He takes a piece of Italian bread.</p>
<p>Magnus sniffs, "Whatever Max."</p>
<p>"Whatever Poppa."</p>
<p>Alec laughs, "As much as I'm enjoying this conversation, let me change the subject. Max, what help did that other Magnus need?"</p>
<p>Max sniffs, "Dealing with Lamar."</p>
<p>Magnus takes a piece of bread, "He's in that world?"</p>
<p>"He's in all the worlds, Poppa. Or was." He eyes his closed laptop on the side of the table, "Did you look?"</p>
<p>Magnus shakes his head, "I learned my lesson not to peek at your laptop when you are dealing with other worlds."</p>
<p>Max nods "Good, because if you saw what he had done before Mikey and I could fix it, you would have gotten upset."</p>
<p>"All I did was close it and move it over there, no looking."</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>Alec takes more ziti, "Mikey helped you? Damn, I miss him."</p>
<p>Max sniffs, "Daddy stealing Mikey needs to keep his little hands to himself."</p>
<p>Magnus laughs, "Max, you adore him, behave." He takes more ziti.</p>
<p>"Whatever, Poppa."</p>
<p>Alec takes a piece of bread, "So, you and Mikey took care of Lamar?"</p>
<p>Max nods as he spoons the last of the ziti on his plate, "Lamar put handcuffs on Mikey's wrists."</p>
<p>Magnus' eyes narrow, "He's just a boy."</p>
<p>Max giggles, "That's what the other Magnus said. Lamar thought he was so badass. But Mikey wasn't taking any of his crap. He burned the handcuffs away then burned away Lamar."</p>
<p>"Burned them off his wrists?"</p>
<p>Max nods, "Exactly, Poppa."</p>
<p>"Wow."</p>
<p>Alec raises an eyebrow, "I thought warlocks couldn't use their powers if their hands were restrained."</p>
<p>Magnus nods, "We can't, but Mikey is not an ordinary warlock."</p>
<p>"Then it's a good thing, he's on our side."</p>
<p>Max giggles, "That's for sure."</p>
<p>"So Magnus and Alec are together?"</p>
<p>Max nods, "Yes, Daddy."</p>
<p>Magnus chuckles, "That's all that matters, right blueberry?"</p>
<p>Max giggles as his eyes sparkle, "Indeed, Poppa."</p>
<p>"Which brings us back to your birthday, sure you don't want anything else?"</p>
<p>"No, Poppa. The same as last year and a cake."</p>
<p>Alec smiles as he leans over and kisses Max's forehead, "Happy early birthday, blueberry."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Daddy."</p>
<p>Magnus laughs, "Birthday boy, you got dishes."</p>
<p>"Not a problem, Poppa." He stands and starts clearing the table. Magnus and Alec stand. Magnus walks over to the bar to refill his glass as Alec carries his water bottle to the sofa and sits down. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>the end</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p>
<p><strong>A/N1: </strong>My main purpose for this fanfic was to turn the calendar over and age Max one year. I've already aged Maxine and Mikey that year in <strong>Maxine's Living Nightmare</strong>, and alluded to Max being a year older in <strong>Max's Visitors </strong>(which I will be getting back to).</p>
<p><strong>A/N2: </strong>BUT I also had an idea in my head of an "Evil" Magnus. So I did what I always do when I have multiple ideas, I blended them into one story.</p>
<p>Much love to YOU, my dear readers, as always. xoxo</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>